ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Weirder
"BOOM!" goes the bank door as Dr. Light fired a pulse of light through it, "Pay day...", he said with a grin. While busy picking his loot, he heard a low thud on the floor. As he turned around, he sees a man; he wore a white mantle his gloves and boots where black, his face covered by a cloth mask, his eyes, black and empty...they were as deep as the infinite abyss of the darkness. On his back ,near his waist line were 2 knives, on his left hand was a katana. Upon laying his eyes on the stranger, he says "And your supposed to be one of the good guys...", with the blink of his eye the man who was once 8 meters away was barely inches from his very nose, "Aaaahhh!", screamed Dr. Light as he backed into the wall. Speaking to Dr. Light telepathicaly the man said, "Behold your judgement!".And Dr. Light's last words to him were, "AaaaaaaHHHHhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" "Titans trouble!", Robin said as the alarm went on all over the tower. "Five.......more....minutes....", begged Beastboy. "We aint got time for that BB...", said Cyborg while lifting Beastboy off of his bed. "Seriously, these guys have the worst sense timing EVER!!" Raven complained whence arrving to the living room. "What seems to be the problem?", asked Starfire. "Well whatever it is, we're gonna go there and find out.Titans GO!!!", Robin said. "Dr. Light, what's he doing upside down?", asked Beastboy. "Well, whoever did this left this" ,Raven said while pointing at a mark on the bank's walls. Starring at it, Robin recognized it to be the mark of a vigilante who has left it for 3 times now. "That mark again, we've seen that 3 times in a week now. First with Cinderblock, then on the Hive Five base and now Dr. Light! What do these guys all have in common any way!?", nagged Beastboy. Raven answered him sarcastically, "Maybe its because they are all bad guys". "Oh", said Beastboy, embarrasedly," didnt think about that." "My scans shows nothin wrong in here", added Cyborg, "no unEarthly particles, no signs of a fight and Dr. Light is safe and sound despite the fact that he's upside down." "Friends!", shouted Starfire, "There's something wrong with his eyes." "EeeeEEeeewwwWWww!" they reacted in unison. "Ummm guys, you were supposed to look at the eyes", said BB, "not the nose". Raven added, "Sorry but ive already seen too many things that I shouldn't see." "Aye mate!", Beastboy said in English accent," his eyes are like blackberries". Raven answered, "Dont remind me." (cue Mad Mod in undies) Raven shivered and her eyes rolled. Robin thought back, all of them; Cinderblock, Mammoth, Gizmo, Dr. Light and even See-more. All of their eyes turned black, suddenly an idea came to him, but then, the stranger arrived. "Who are you?" asked Robin. The man then used telepathy and said, "You". "Me?" asked Raven. "Yes you...I'll be watching........you....", then the lights went out, then back again and he was gone. Raven shuddered upon hearing what he said and could not move...in her head, she began asking questions; "Who is he and what does he want?" Category:Fan-episode